User talk:Perj
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:85.186.103.66 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 10:12, May 31, 2010 Removing comments made by other users Please do not remove comments left by other users, as you recently did on the Talk:Mass Effect 2 Guide page. Removing comments left by others is considered a particularly egregious form of vandalism, and will not be tolerated. This is just a quick heads-up, and no further action will be taken. Just please don't do it again. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Doing Both Moralitys I noticed your John Shepard has full bars in renegade and paragon, was that one of the glitches? I want to do it legitimately but I have no knowledge of a spreadsheet or similar that has been made to do the math. Ilovetelephones 17:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. No, sorry, it isnt a glitch, it's a carefully calculated run through, with all decisions pre-made. The character took 4 game completions to fill both Charm and Intimidate skills, so only the final game run though mattered for that picture with "full" Renegade and Paragon. It's tricky though, Renegade is not actually full, it's about 20 points lower than Paragon, that's why I got the blue ending pic. Perj 15:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Question about ME1 Codex Hi Perj, In spite of all the internet's size and scope, you are the only individual I can find who has said they found the "Space Combat: Trans-Relay Assaults" codex entry for Mass Effect 1, in one of your sixteen playthroughs. Now, I'm a completionist, and have literally done everything else in the game. If you were able to go back to each save file of that playthrough and find out where that entry started showing up, it would pinpoint where you found it. I'd appreciate it immensely! -Eli :I'm sorry, I remember saying I never found out where I got that. :It must've been some very specific combination of :dialogue path + the right squad + the right place + the right time :somewhere in the game. Back then I had spreadsheets with the entries for each character I was playing, but this was quite a while ago. I'm sorry I can't help more. Perj (talk) 08:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Perj, Wow, thanks for the reply! If you don't have the save files anymore, I guess even that simple solution wouldn't work. If you're absolutely sure you didn't get it from Vigil through some fluke, then that's tough...are you sure it wasn't through the VI? -Eli :Hi :If you're really really sure you get that from Vigil, you can always try various squad combinations to take down there, though this would be rather time consuming. :One thing is certain, Wrex + Garrus squad during the final game (Ilos/Citadel under attack) does not trigger that codex entry. It would make sense from a logical point of view (humans jumping in through the relay to assault the geth fleet from behind) to unlock this entry somewhere during this part of the game, but this is all just guess work. :I'm sorry but I don't have ME1 saves anymore. I have a bunch of ME2 endgame saves ready for import and one ME3 save. And not planning on playing any of these games any time soon. :Good luck. Perj (talk) 06:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright Perj, I'm sorry, I gotta bother you one more time. Are you sure that the codex entry you got that one time was Space Combat: Trans-Relay Assaults, and not, say Space Combat: Planetary Assaults? I heard back from a Bioware contact, and they all but said that the Trans-Relay Assault entry and the Weapons: Javelin were part of missions removed from the game. Are you certain it was that entry? Thanks for confirming. -Eli :Well if they said they were removed from the game then who am I to disagree? Perj (talk) 08:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) If there's animosity in that answer, I certainly didn't intend to overrule anything you say. If the Mass Effect 3 shows anything it's that Bioware aren't the master overlords of video game perfection anymore. I know of people getting glitches in games where they unlocked stuff that wasn't supposed to (Fallout 3, for example), and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a case of that. So, are you 100% sure you got it? I can understand how frustrating me pestering you must be, so I appreciate your answer. -Eli 18:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't make a habit of talking shit. So if I said back then that I got it, I most likely have gotten it. You see, at the end of each playthrough I would have the Codex open and tick entries on a printed paper list. And one of them surprisingly yielded that. Now, the fact that I can't remember when/how/who and the fact that it's been years since then, plus the fact that I only got it once in over 20 playthroughs must mean something. So, if they said it was removed from the game, it's safe to assume it actually has been removed from the game and you should stop searching for it.Perj (talk) 08:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC)